Toilets and the flush mechanisms therefor have become highly standardized, and generally include a bowl through which water passes to receive and remove matter, and a water storage tank fluidically connected to that bowl to replenish water in the bowl after the flushing has emptied the bowl.
There have been several variations in this standard mechanism to achieve several different objects. For example, some toilets are sized to be accommodated in small areas such as might be found in airplanes, busses, and the like. Other flush mechanisms have been designed to conserve water, while other mechanisms have been designed to remove odors as well as water from the toilet.
While successful, the known toilets and flush mechanisms still have several drawbacks. For example, many of these systems depend on water pressure to operate the seal used in the storage tank to occlude the inlet port to a conduit connecting that storage tank to the bowl. After some period of use, such seals tend to degrade, and water pressure alone may not be sufficient to prevent leakage. A further drawback is associated with the mechanical controls of many toilets and their flush mechanisms. Such mechanical controls are not as accurate as may be desired and can tend to degrade after a period of use thereby further lowering the accuracy thereof. For example, if it is desired to fill the storage tank only one-half full, this filling can vary from flush to flush and can seriously undermine the intent of such limited filling.
Still further, many previous toilets, especially ones with mechanical controls, cannot have the flush cycle interrupted or stopped once it has been initiated. Once begun, the flush cycle must be completed. This can be wasteful of water, and a single unwanted flush can vitiate much of the water savings achieved by using only a partially filled water storage tank.
Therefore, there is a need for a fully automatic toilet and flush system in which the amount of water used can be precisely controlled and which is not as susceptible to damage-related inaccuracies as are prior toilets and toilet flush mechanisms.